


Not His Wish To Make

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I really get tired of the kink meme because it keeps putting plot bunnies in my head that I don’t have time to write but I put it here for a better writer to mould and write instead.Prompt: What if every Christmas there really is magic in the air? And then one Christmas, North manages to get stuck in it and BAM! he reverts to younger North. So whil in his younger state, movie Bunnymund realises that he was totally in love with North but confused it with respect. He then starts trying to court Young North.Plot twist: the magic that changed North, also messed with his memories so he has no clue who Bunnymund or Jack are but he remembers Sandy and Tooth. he remembers the Workshop but not that it was actually built. etc etc to the writer’s choosing...[cut for length]"North becomes young, Bunny realizes that he was wishing for something he didn’t have the right to wish for, and resolves to come clean about it. I didn’t do the plot twist as written because it doesn’t match any stage of book canon, and that wasn’t what I wanted to focus on. No bonus, either, mostly because I couldn’t figure out the opposition between wanting someone in a relationship and wanting them for their mind.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North
Kudos: 7
Collections: Eggnog Short Fics





	Not His Wish To Make

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/7/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "So now Bunnymund not only has to court North but also make the other man warm up to him. Whether or not he tells the others is up to the writer.
> 
> Bonus: Pitch also wants young North. Either in a relationship or for his mind is up to author."

“So, to sum up,” North—lean, dark-haired, short-bearded North—said, “I am still myself and I have all my powers. The only problem is with my memory.” He laughed and leaned over to elbow Bunny. “You should be very glad that I do not only have these strange new memories! They show you as someone _completely_ insufferable.”  
  
Bunny gave a forced laugh. “I thought that was how you’ve always seen me,” he said, distractedly falling back on an old bantering reply.  
  
North waved dismissively. “That is because you do not pay attention. Anyway, everyone, as I said: I have two overlapping sets of memories, but I do not believe I will confuse them. The true set is much longer and it makes more sense. Still, whatever magic caused this, I do want to find out why, and do so as soon as possible. I feel fortunate that this happened just after Christmas, as it gives me the best chance to look like myself before the next. This is uncomfortable, though I hope that feeling is just because it is so new.”  
  
“Will it help or hurt, do you think, if I describe the way you used to look to the kids who want to know?” Jack asked.  
  
“I think it would help,” said North. “Belief guided a great deal of my usual shape.”  
  
Tooth and Sandy looked more skeptical. “Maybe just tell a few kids,” Tooth said, “and then come back to ask North if there was an effect of any sort. Bunny? What do you think?”  
  
Bunny twitched, as if he had been startled out of sleep, though he seemed to have been paying close attention to North this entire time. “Eh? What? Yeah, sounds good.”  
  
“Yeah, all right,” Jack said. “Did anyone else have news? I mean, mostly I have funny stories to share about the kids, and those don’t seem really significant now…”  
  
It wasn’t too long before everyone had gone their separate ways, with promises to keep their eyes and ears open for answers, agreeing on the highly mysterious nature of the event that could make North look so young.  
  
Well, that is, except for Bunny. He thought he might already have an answer, and if it was the right one, he didn’t think North’s condition was too mysterious. It was just an indication that he deserved to be chucked into one of his own paint rivers, at the very least.  
  
“I am,” he declared to a cluster of daffodils, “a fool.” They didn’t contradict him. He shook his head and began a wandering path through the Warren. There were plenty of reasons why he was a fool, and he needed to work them all out.  
  
For one thing, it had taken him decades to figure out that North was usually trying to instigate banter with him, not start serious fights. It had taken him even longer to come to the conclusion that he could be all right with that, and could even join in, without having to admit that he had lost a fight (especially one that had never even really happened). And it had taken him longer still to admit to himself that, yes, he enjoyed North’s company, he respected North, he thought of North as a friend, and so on and so on.  
  
But it had taken him until today to think consciously that his feelings about North were not fully encompassed by the idea of friendship. He paused, thinking that it might be the moment to state his foolishness again to a nearby tree. Foolishness and shallowness.  
  
He had noticed that he was feeling lonelier, lately—probably due to his deepening affection for North—but he hadn’t been able to put things together, before. No, he had kept building castles in the air, wishing for someone, someone new, someone he had yet to meet, and all the while imagining this person with very North-like qualities. And now it looked like he had wished too much, for, somehow, North’s appearance had been changed into something fairly close to one of the variations he had given to that imaginary someone.  
  
Remembering how much he had suddenly realized when he saw North looking so young made him want to smack himself in the forehead. Thousands of years old and he could fool himself into thinking he didn’t feel anything for someone until they showed up looking more ideally attractive? That was a bit rich, coming from someone who’d had the form of a giant rabbit for the length of his immortal existence.  
  
His shallowness would be bad enough, but whatever had transformed North hadn’t just been a piece of neutral magic. It had placed some strange extra set of memories in North’s mind, North was concerned that it was going to affect his usual Guardian work, and he didn’t particularly like the new body, even. And why should he! North wasn’t like a mortal human; the appearance of age didn’t correspond to any loss of strength. And this body he had now wasn’t his!  
  
Bunny grimaced and looked to the canopy of branches overhead. There was really only going to be one way to move forward. He’d have to tell North what he thought had happened. And North would be justifiably insulted, and Bunny would have to face whatever reaction he got.  
  
But it was all he could do if he really cared for North, no matter how attractive the new form was. He’d help fix this. He’d love North in _North’s_ body, if he was going to love him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: awww poor Bunny. :( Also, the prompter may have meant “for his mind” as in the same way Pitch wanted Jack for his powers (so that he could take over the world or whatever)


End file.
